


where there is a will...

by giftedsun



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and yukisayo, figuring out feelings, ft. kissing, i love sayo hikawa so much, quoting songs, vacation time!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedsun/pseuds/giftedsun
Summary: roselia goes on vacation. yukina and sayo become closer.





	where there is a will...

“It’s just vacation, Minato-san,” Sayo says, trailing her lips over the cool collarbone of her vocalist.

“Just... just vacation, Yukina,” She repeats, wavering at Yukina’s neck. “So it’s okay...” she whispers, “this doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Sayo leads her head back to Yukina’s, hands landing on her face. Sayo’s hands are rough from playing, and she worries Yukina will draw away. Yukina doesn’t. Rather, she sinks into the touch, cherishing the evidence of Sayo’s hard work. Sayo’s fingers trace the edges of Yukina’s eyes.

Sayo leans in, stopping a hairsbreadth away.    
“I know...” She wavers for the first time under Yukina’s stare. “This isn’t what you want. But we can... I hope you’ll let me have this. I... it doesn’t matter. We’re on vacation. Just vacation.”

Yukina nods back, pushing her face into Sayo’s. For once, she isn’t thinking. If she was, Yukina would have second-guessed herself by now, would have pulled away, would have asked Sayo how they got here. Maybe she would have absorbed Sayo’s words, actually thought about them.

But for now, Yukina’s more than content to be pushed flat onto the hotel bed— still made from earlier in the day— and let herself not think for a while.

* * *

 

Waking up comes slowly, slowly. Yukina isn’t a morning person, a fact not aided by the warmth she’s found in Sayo body. It’s funny— if she had spared a thought to it before, she would have thought Sayo’s body to be cold, matching her frosty personality. The other girl is warm, however, warm in Yukina’s embrace. 

Yukina finds herself not wanting to disentangle herself, not wanting to pull her arm out from under Sayo’s body. Sayo’s back is pressed against her front, and Yukina finds herself counting Sayo’s breaths as they rumble through her body.  It’s odd that Sayo isn’t awake yet, as Yukina knows her guitarist is extremely punctual. Yukina doesn’t know the time, but judging by the light trickling in through the window, Sayo should be well and up by now. Perhaps it’s the change in time zone. Or, perhaps, Yukina muses with a smile, Sayo finds just as much comfort in this as she does.

The thought pleases her, and Yukina’s pleased to lay there, not moving, save for the hand carding softly through Sayo’s hair. She feels Sayo wake up, breath picking up speed against Yukina’s front. Sayo doesn’t move for a moment, and Yukina feels warmth bloom within herself.

And all at once, the warmth fades. Sayo disentangles herself slowly, pushing up on the bed. Yukina follows suit, leaning against the headboard. Her displeasure is hidden under a mask of indifference, and all she can do is nod. Sayo stands up briskly, smooths down yesterday’s shirt, and nods back at Yukina, stone-faced.

Sayo moves to leave, but Yukina can’t hide her curiosity.

“Sayo,” She speaks, voice cracking with sleep, “what did you mean when you said… “this” wasn’t what I wanted?”

“I simply meant that…” Sayo draws in a deep breath.

“You and Imai-san are close. Closer than most. If I have interpreted your relationship and your feelings hastily, please excuse me, but that was what I believed. Now, excuse me. I’ll see you later, Minato-san.” With that, Sayo is gone, out the door of the hotel room.

Yukina sits back on the bed, head reeling. Lisa? Sayo had already surprised her once, last night, but she continues to bring confusion into Yukina’s mind.  _ Lisa? _

Of course, she loves Lisa. Lisa’s her best friend, has been for her entire life. But does she  _ love _ Lisa?

The first answer that comes to mind is no. 

Shaking the thought out of her head, Yukina rises from the bed. There’s a long day of practice ahead of her; this vacation to the U.S. is a working one, after all. Tomorrow, they’ll have time off to sightsee, and the next day, a live concert, then another two days before heading home. Yukina had planned to relax, to let a bit loose, but now Sayo’s thrown this huge wrench into her plans.

She can’t think about it right now, Yukina decides, and resumes in her preparations for the day. 

* * *

 

She meets the other four members of Roselia at breakfast.

“Good morning, Yukina~!” Lisa greets her first, smiling broadly. Ako and Rinko follow similarly. A beat of silence follows before Sayo speaks.

“Morning, Yuki—Minato-san.” She says, finally, lips pursed. Yukina nods back in response, not quite being able to meet her eyes.

Lisa’s eyes narrow, and she opens her mouth to speak, but closes it at a look from Yukina.  _ Later _ , she mouths, and Lisa, ever understanding, smiles back with a swift nod.

They eat quickly, and soon after they finish, Yukina summons them all to practice. Traveling to the practice rooms is of no advent, although somehow she and Sayo end up alone in the same car, and it’s a challenge to not knock her guitarist over.

She contains herself, however, until they get to the practice studio.

“Let’s begin.” 

For the next hour and a half, Yukina sings her heart out. They tear through  _ Black Shout _ and  _ Louder _ many times, starting on  _ Determination Symphony  _ before Yukina calls a break. She’s been singing more intensely than ever, and it feels like Sayo’s guitar has been soaring through her chest, powering her voice.

It’s a silly and fruitless thought, but Yukina finds comfort in it nonetheless. Smiling softly to herself, she takes a bit longer to get herself together. The other girls have already left, probably venturing to the small cafe downstairs. Out of the corner of her eye, Yukina spots a figure. She would have thought it was Sayo or Lisa, but they’re too short…

“Yukina-san! You were totally amazing today!”

Ah. Ako.

A smile comes to her lips. As time has gone on, Ako has felt more and more like the younger sister she never had. Her constant praise had felt over-the-top at first, but Yukina’s come to realize that’s it’s all completely genuine. 

“Thank you, Ako. Your playing was satisfactory as well. Good job keeping our rhythm.”

The younger girl’s face lights up at the praise. “Yukina-san! Thank you!” She pauses, quickly becoming thoughtful. “Though, I think Sayo-san was totally helping me out! I mean, normally she’s amazing, but today she was like  _ wow! _ Her guitar sounded like  _ bam! _ but in a way that felt so different than usual. Hmm, you know how she always talks about finding her own sound? Maybe… maybe..”

Yukina ponders over Ako’s words. It’s true: Sayo’s playing was more than precise today, it was distinct. Sayo’s own sound… and after last night, could it have been brought on by… by that? By  _ them _ ?

“Maybe she’s found it!”

* * *

 

After two more hours of rehearsal, after the ride back to the hotel, Yukina finds herself flopped back in her bed, alone this time.

_ Sayo’s own sound… her own sound… _

The pride she feels within is inordinate. 

Besides that, her mind keeps wandering back to Sayo’s words from that morning. 

(You and Imai-san are close. Closer than most.)

She tries to imagine loving Lisa as a girlfriend, dating Lisa. It’s a pleasant thought, but somehow feels wrong. Turning their friendship on its head like that just feels completely not right.

But this doesn’t feel right either, being alone in this hotel room.

What does Yukina  _ want _ ?

It’s clear. It’s been clear all along, but she couldn’t let herself think it, couldn't allow herself— 

Because it’s blue hair that flashes in her mind. Because it’s the memory of a girl, fierce, proud, but cold, and knowing who she is today, who she’s become. The sound she’s worked so hard to find, the sound that she’s just maybe found because of  _ Yukina. _

It’s Sayo. Sayo, Sayo, Sayo.

It’s the cadence of her name that leads Yukina to Sayo’s room, that guides her hand to knock on the door. 

“Minato-san?” Sayo opens the door widely, allowing Yukina to enter. 

Almost instantly, Sayo leans in, but Yukina stops her, hand to her lips. Yukina can’t help but smile, though. Sayo wants this as much as she does, but she needs an answer— curiosity and cats, after all.

“Sayo. Why did you think I had… feelings for Lisa?”

“Ah, Minato-san… How do I put this?” Sayo pauses, the same look on her face as when she’s trying to solve a particularly difficult math problem. She doesn’t seem perplexed by the question, but finding a sufficient answer. “ _ You were always by my side / the sun and the moon go on shining / my strong person, rhodonite in the sun _ .” She begins to sing, softly, not meeting Yukina’s eyes. “Ah, or,  _ even if we let go of the grasps on each other's hands / we have a bond between us that will never end. _ ” Her voice is shaky, but the words come to her easily.

Yukina reaches out, grips her hand. “Sayo, you say that, but… what about  _ with your important person in this world / connect, your heart, deepen / connect, your dreams, softly _ .” She sings back, voice slightly rough. “I don’t want you to think… all of those songs… my bond with Lisa… it’s not like it is with you.”

Sayo raises her eyebrows. It would be intimidating, if not for the blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks. 

“It isn’t?”

“No, not at all.”

Sayo blinks once, twice: at a loss for words for the first time in her life. “How… how is it then, Minato-san?”

“Well…” Yukina moves closer again, not removing the grip on Sayo’s hand. “You can call me Yukina again, and then we’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i really love yukisayo.  
> the first lyrics sayo sings are from hidamari rhodonite, the second are from kiseki.  
> yukina sings determination symphony back, and the title is derived from that song as well.  
> this fic is also inspired by the en election one by roselia, and it's corresponding art!!  
> if you enjoyed this pls feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, and/or a ko-fi for me (https://ko-fi.com/giftedsun)! thanks so much for reading !


End file.
